disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Junior Play Parade
Disney Junior Play Parade is a parade at Disney Studios. The parade features floats and characters based on Disney Junior such as Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Mandy, and Sofia the First. In a first for the Disneyland Montréal , the floats feature small water jets that shoot water into the crowd of spectators. The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland's Mickey's WaterWorks Parade and Disney World's Pixar Pals Countdown to Fun! having the same tunes with changes in lyrics. Parade Units *'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Unit': Lead off the parade with a float with Donald playing with his baton and a large, oddly shaped drum driven by Mickey. A Goofy sits on the back of the float with a microphone, spouting various puns and jokes. Daisy, Minnie, Pluto, Clarabelle, and Chip and Dale appear with them Songs: I Got a Feelin. *'Handy Mandy Unit': The two Tools moving around the float with the help of two performers, spouting water occasionally. Beamer, the Tools of the family, rides on one of the arms of the droid, occasionally shooting flames from his head when the float leaves. Handy Manny, Kelly, and Leonard Francis Lopart ride in front of the float on individual "hovercrafts", along with dancers on spring-loaded stilts Songs: Bumpy Ride. *'Little Einsteins Unit': Music on stilts lead in the large sky, sing, musical and dance-themed float. Léo, Annie and Quincy stands on the front of the float, in front of Rocket's famous missions, Hanging behind the unit are June Ballet on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on raises up during the show stop to allow the June Ballet to perform amazing bungee tricks. including June, waving and dancing to guests in a ladle Songs: Tick Tock, On The Clock. *'Special Agent Oso Unit': Puppets of Shutterbug, Special Agent Musa, Whirly Bird, and Squirt lead this section of the parade, with oversized pieces of coral and a large puppet of Special Agent Oso on the float along with water-squirting turtles. Female performers with jellyfish follow the float. during the show stop to allow the jellyfish Aerial Straps sea Songs: Y.M.C.A. *'PB&J Otter Unit': Peanut, Jelly and Butter ride on the float, along with jugglers and dancers on spring-loaded stilts Songs: Axel F. *'Timon and Pumbaa Unit:' The float has Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Zazu, and Rafiki while dancers dressed as animals dance on the street with Ed, Shenzi, and Banzai Songs: I Like to Move It. *'Jake and the Never Land Pirates Unit': The longest float in the parade, it features Jake, Izzy and Cubby on a two-person swing with Skully looking on, He Pirate Boat, on a float similar to the Peter Pan float of Jubilation!. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee leads the float, pushing a water-squirting Starfish with him, occasionally splitting in to multiple portions as he walks. Tick-Tock Croc takes up the rear of the float dancing and playing with a smaller female Mermaid and waving to guests Songs: Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me). *'The Little Mermaid Unit:' The next float features Ariel on a sea rock with Flounder and Sebastian playing music with the other sea creatures. Ursula appears with them Songs: Under The Sea. *'Sofia the First Unit:' The final unit features five separate portions: the first portion consists of a walking Magic figure that squirts water through its fingers followed by the Fairy led by their commander, possibly Sarge. The second features Magic Fairy armed with squirt guns. The third float features a large clear globe with plastic balls bouncing around inside with Sofia atop the float in a Princess. The final section, seemingly pulled by Rabbit the Bird, features Owl (Sculpted by Nick Petronzio) standing atop a large Tree, holding a long bar in his mouth that acts as beam for gymnasts to swing around on, along with Cinderella , Snow White, and Aurora on a motorized teeter-totter squirting water from spring-action shooters. Caterpillar front portion stands on the back of the float, while his back portion walks along the route following the float creating the illusion that he is pushing the float. Belle and Jasmine appear with them Songs: A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes. Parade Stop Song: "Good Time"- Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen Dancers dance with Play Ball, Acrobats performs on all floats (except Handy Mandy Unit), where the dancers dance with Tools Category:Former Disneyland Montréal entertainment Category:Parades